


Symbol of Peace 2.0

by statsvitenskap



Category: Original - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Featuring a Beta Reader!, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Second Beta Reader Wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statsvitenskap/pseuds/statsvitenskap
Summary: Akari Aihi lives in a world where most of the population is lucky enough to be born with a Quirk. She is one of these lucky people, with a Quirk called Heal, to put it simply. All her life, all she has wanted is to be accepted by Bandage Boy (the famous Recovery Girl's successor) as an assistant at U.A. HIgh School and become the world's best healer for heroes- but when her life takes a sudden turn for the worse, she might end up different than how she began.Izuku Midoriya, better known as Deku, the new Symbol of Peace, has finally revealed his secret to the world- he was born Quirkless. As they learn his story, hero academies open up to Quirkless children, who die one by one as attacks by villains increase. Distressed parents turn to social media and hurl threats and cutting words at Midoriya, and slowly, the world he knew comes to a screeching halt. His friend Kirishima Eijirou, better known as Red Riot, falls ill with an unknown illness, causing his husband, Bakugou Katsuki, Ground Zero, to get more aggressive. Even worse, Midoriya seems to be falling ill with the same disease. He realizes that he needs to find a successor... and fast.This is the story of Akari Aihi, the world's next Symbol of Peace.





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress... also, if anyone finds the premise of this story even remotely interesting, hit me up at @statvitenskap on Tumblr and Instagram. I'd love to tell someone all about it. If you're willing to beta read, I'd love that as well!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate can be a bitch sometimes, but without it, this story wouldn't have been made possible, now would it? With it, the smallest meeting could later make a big difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first BNHA story, and it isn't even a proper fanfic.
> 
> Welp, here it is. My future AU. This is only the beginning. It's lowkey Kiribaku and Tododeku, but since the story is mainly focused on Akari, my OC, it won't be too obvious. They're just gonna be background husbands, nothing much. I also really want Ochako to end up Akari's teacher at U.A. because in case it wasn't obvious, Akari will end up being the next holder of OFA. 
> 
> It's going to take a while, though. A (kinda) long while.

**_THE QUIRKLESS: CAN THEY REALLY BECOME HEROES? (written by an anonymous sender to the Asahi Shimbun, the leading daily newspaper of Japan!)_ **

_Quirks are abnormalities found in human beings, giving the user a kind of power akin to those only seen in fantasy stories long ago. About 80% of the world’s population is born with a Quirk of their own, making them unique from the rest of the world._

_Amidst a world where humans were only just learning to use their Quirks, cruel people hoping to use their Quirks to harm rose up, becoming known as the infamous Villains- but where there is evil, there is always good, and when help was called upon, the Heroes quickly drew nigh. Over time, heroes became more popular, and soon Hero Academies opened to children wanting to become heroes themselves. Soon, schools like the famous U.A. High School were teaching kids strategies and ways to improve their Quirks and become heroes just like their predecessors._

_Izuku Midoriya was a Quirkless child, having been bullied all his life for lack of a Quirk. His dream? To become a hero just like his idol, All Might, the Symbol of Peace at the time. His success led many Hero Academies to open up to Quirkless children for training- they just have to pass a different. But now, as Quirkless children are killed one at a time for becoming heroes, can we really trust him? After all, our beloved Deku was given a Quirk by his famous predecessor, All Might- can we believe him? Worse, can we believe that anyone can become a hero? The Quirkless, as much as I hate to write this, have no defense against Villains. They are weak and powerless._

_To the Quirkless readers out there- sorry, but maybe you should settle for becoming police officers or firefighters instead. It's much safer._

_And Deku, if you're out there... stop these kids. Don't give them false hope for something that will never happen._

* * *

 

Akari sighed, folding up the newspaper. It was sad how kids her age were dying by the hundreds. And for what? A dream that was never to occur?  _Be realistic,_ she thought.  _Not everyone can be like Deku._ Yet she didn't fully agree with the article, either. It implied that Deku caused the deaths, but when she watched the interviews of his statements, he said, "Don't throw yourself into a reckless situation. Younger me was not a good influence." It was obviously the schools' faults for not thinking through the situation, and just suddenly opening up to the Quirkless.  _Adults sometimes, jeez..._

Sighing in resignation, she stepped out of the grocery store and pulled out her phone as she walked along the sidewalk. She flicked through her notifications. Nothing of interest, at least not that she saw. She continued strolling along, mid blank with disinterest of the world around her.

As expected, something ended up bringing her back down to Earth. Akari's head collided with a man's chest, and she fell back, back, down towards the concrete sidewalk-

-and instead of a searing pain hitting the ground, she was caught.

Weird.

She blankly opened her eyes, gratefulness flooding her thoughts and she opened her mouth, about to speak-

-but when she saw those deep green eyes and matching curly hair, she rethought everything, before her mind went blank. 

_Deku. You just bumped into the Deku._

He smiled awkwardly, the same way he did in the interviews when he was asked about his relationship with Shouto. "Sorry miss," he said. "Wasn't looking where I was going."

_Oh my god. You bumped into Deku. You've gotta be kidding._

As Deku pulled her up to a standing position, she flapped her mouth, open, close, open, close, desperately trying to get words out.  _Thank him, you idiot! Thank him!_

"Uh. Guh. Buh."

He chuckled deeply and scratched his neck. "Well, I think I'll be going now-"

"No!" Akari exclaimed suddenly. She surprised herself as well as Deku before she recovered quickly. "I just wanted to say thank you." 

Deku smiled warmly. "That's the job of a hero, miss. Saving people, no matter how small the task is, with a smile. Now if you'll excuse me-" He began to go around me, seeing I was still slightly in shock.

"Wait! One more thing!"  _What am I doing?_

He turned around, and Akari realized what he was wearing. A hoodie, an All Might hoodie at that, with the hood up. He didn't want people to see him, did he? She recalled the tweets she'd seen of furious parents blaming Deku for their children's deaths. He didn't want to be noticed. Not now, at least.  _Make it quick,_ she thought. 

"I just wanted to say... it isn't your fault."

Deku's eyes widened. "What?"

"What those parents are saying, about the Quirkless children. It isn't your fault." And she turned around and ran away, head rushing with frantic thoughts. Faintly, she could hear him calling her from behind, but why answer? 

 _Embarrassing yourself in front of your idol,_ she thought.  _At least the day can't get any worse._

The day got much worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, but sooner or later, shit's actually gonna happen. It won't take long.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Missing Boy: Izo Aihi


	2. Missing Boy: Izo Aihi and a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes Akari's family as Midoriya learns something that will affect him and his career forever. Akari distracts herself from the pain of it all while Midoriya realizes the solution to this new problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @acommontumblsblog on tumblr for beta reading this chapter! i would still love to have a second beta reader if at all possible, so just comment down below or hmu at @statsvitenskap on tumblr!

Two weeks ago, Akari had been mortified after an extremely embarrassing encounter with Deku. Back then, her problems were simple and easy to confront, going from whether she had done her homework to being late for class.

To think that was only two weeks ago. It felt like more than that, so much more.

Now, she lay on her bed, wondering how all this had happened, how it had changed her life completely.

_ It was after Deku,  _ she thought.  _ Right after him. _

She'd been running along the sidewalk- and then what? She checked her phone, only to see the messages. 

 

_ From: Mom <3  _

_ >Honey, we need you to come home right away. _

_ >It's Izo. _

_ >Akari, your brother… _

_ >He's missing, honey.  _

_ >The police are investigating right now _

_ >Akari, text me, call me, just please do something. _

_ >Aka, I can't lose another one of you. Please. _

 

And all she remembered after that was a blur. Sprinting home as hot, wet tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks…

sensations that were impacted by the sheer speed of the moment. Nothing but stinging fear and a kind of empty misery hung over her now.

Sitting up, the tears almost came again, but they had run out long ago, during the first couple days of nonstop crying. Now, all that came were ugly, dry sobs. 

“Izo,” she managed to mutter, her voice cracking halfway through. “Izo.” She stated it like a fact. Izo Aihi. Aihi Izo. Her adopted brother. A memory surfaced then, one that had been buried deep inside her unconscious, destined to come out sooner or later. 

It was faint, tinted with a shine of nostalgic morning light that always shone through the windows of their old house. She heard voices, that she could barely recognize as her mother and father. They walked into the room then, and she started thinking about her surroundings. Seeing the bed beside her, she figured it was probably meant for someone about five or six years old. She was six when Izo came to their household. She remembered that. They walked in, her parents, their faces blurred out by the burning light from the windows.

Was it always that bright?

“Meet… Izo…” She could barely make out the words they said now. Izo? Who was Izo? “...your… brother.”

Her new brother. She understood now. 

She had a brother! A brother, all her own. Someone to play with, take care of! 

And her eyes popped open.

Izo. Aihi Izo, her adopted brother. Quirk: Asylum, the power to make any person he touched insane for a short period of time. Deemed not dangerous, because of his Quirk being barely developed. Ten years old, and officially a missing person. Last seen in their backyard, wearing a dark red shirt, Ground Zero hoodie, and yellow shorts. She'd basically memorized the report by now. 

She chuckled without humor. Her little brother was out there helpless, and all they did was write him up as a report so that all his family had of him were his last whereabouts, a few pathetic little pictures, and some kind of a reassurance that he would be found. She let out another dry sob. Yeah, right. This was going to go down as another cold case. They wouldn't find him, and they wouldn't dare put heroes on this case. They needed as many heroes as they could get for the Quirkless massacres. 

_ Don't think like that,  _ she thought for the millionth time that week.  _ They'll find him. Sooner or later. Don't think about it. Distract yourself. _

“Distract yourself,” she murmured out loud. How could she do that? 

The grocery store. 

She shook her head. Why there? She supposed she could just walk around for a while, but she'd get bored sooner or later. Yet, the thought of going kept nagging at her. Something about just thinking about it made her want to go. It was the place to be today.

While she pulled on her coat and shuffled outside, she wondered what might be so special about the grocery store today. Maybe they had some kind of sale…?

Whatever. It was a distraction.

Midoriya sat on the edge of his bed, door locked and phone out. He scrolled through Twitter, staring at the messages he'd gotten. They attacked him, accused him of lying, blamed him for deaths he didn't cause- 

-which made him wonder about that girl again.

It had been two weeks, and meeting that girl, even if it was for only a couple seconds, had changed part of him.

 

_ “What those parents are saying, about the Quirkless children. It isn't your fault.” _

 

He remembered being more miserable that day than usual. Kirishima's illness was getting worse, according to Kacchan, and he worried for both his and Shouto's safety. Death threats had begun piling up, being sent to both of them. How convenient that they had revealed their marriage to the public  _ just  _ before the allegations. 

But that girl… she was a breath of fresh air for him.

An encouraging person these days was few and far between for him, but it wasn’t just that that made him so curious. It was the way she acted, how determined she had been to talk to him, even after he tried to go around her, and how when she realized who he was, she didn’t look at him with fear and disgust. It was an awe that most people her age had grown out of, especially after the allegations, a kind that nowadays, he only got from younger kids.

She even reminded him a little of him at a young age. He grinned, thinking of him and All Might and how they had met. His mentor was long dead now, buried alongside Midoriya's mother, Inko. Thankfully, both of them had lived long lives, which was his only comfort when he missed them. Now he missed them even more than ever, wishing he had All Might by his side right now to give him advice. He would know what to do- about the allegations, about the girl…

Suddenly, a knock came on the door, shaking him from his thoughts. “Izuku?” He heard a soft, familiar voice call. “May I come in?” 

Midoriya sighed in relief. “Come in, Shouto,” he replied, and the other man opened the door, stepping in. 

Shouto Todoroki was quite literally the love of his life. Even after all these years, he was still as handsome as ever. _ I still have him. I’ll always have him. _ Midoriya was as desperately in love with his husband as he had been since they’d started dating all those years ago. Their one-year anniversary was coming up soon, and despite knowing him for so long, he still couldn’t think of anything to give him. Ochako called it “sweet” and said his subconscious knew that all Shouto needed from him was his love. He called it “pathetic.”

Never mind that subject. Shouto sat down beside him and kissed his cheek before holding out the phone. “Bakugou’s on the line,” he stated simply. “He wants to talk to us.”

Midoriya furrowed his brows. Kacchan? Talking to both of them? Despite the fact that they had settled their differences at the end of high school so long ago, Kacchan- er,  _ Bakugou _ still had little patience for Midoriya. He was much more mellow, especially after getting married to Kirishima a couple years back, but now since Kirishima’s sudden illness… he’d become more aggressive than usual. It was unusual, Bakugou wanting to talk to the two people who annoyed him the most. 

He took the phone from Shouto’s hands and placed the call on speaker. “Hey Kacchan,” he greeted awkwardly. “How have you been?” 

He could faintly hear a grumble over the phone. “How do you think I’ve been?” He replied, his voice raspy from, likely, lack of sleep. “My husband’s sick as all hell, coughing his ass off, and I’ve been sitting in this fucking hospital room while my kid’s stuck at Round Face’s place. It’s you people we need to worry about.” 

Midoriya smiles fondly but also with concern. “Is Kirishima getting any better?”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he could practically hear Bakugou’s eye roll. “He’s stuck in a hospital bed with an illness that no one understands. He’s absolutely wonderful.” Midoriya sighed and almost replied with a matching tone before hearing shuffling and some arguing. 

“Kacchan?”

“Hey Midoriya!” A bright voice answered him instead of Bakugou’s dark tone. “Sorry about Katsuki, he’s a little more grumpy than usual!” Kirishima followed up his words with a light chuckle, which Midoriya returned just as quickly. “So,” he continued, becoming more serious. “...would you like me to get straight to the point?”

Midoriya was surprised by the sudden change in tone. “I- I didn’t know this was so serious…”

Kirishima chuckled again, this time with not nearly as much humor. “Trust me. There’s a reason why we wanted Todoroki here as well… speaking of him, is he with you?”

“Yes,” Shouto answered for him. “I am. What’s going on, exactly?” Midoriya nodded furiously before realizing Kirishima couldn’t see him.

A short silence followed before Kirishima continued, “Midoriya… you’ve been coughing a lot lately, haven’t you? And having generally cold-like symptoms?” 

“...yes…? What about them?”

“Have you seen any rashes anywhere on your body lately? Specifically one big one, on your back?” 

Midoriya was about to say no, before Shouto confirmed it for him, “Yes. I’ve seen it.” He glanced at his husband and glanced away just as fast, like looking too long might make him disappear. Midoriya stared at him, almost lost for words.  _ He… kept that from me? Why?  _

Kirishima sighed. “Showering for longer than usual?” 

“Yes,” Midoriya replied, flushing a dark red, “-but I really don’t see how that’s related-“

“Midoriya…” Kirishima sighed again. “You’re...you’re having the same symptoms I was having.”

All his thoughts came to a stop. “I- what?” He asked in disbelief, shaking his head. “No- no, you’re… you’re kidding!”

“I’m not. You’re lucky Katsuki realized at this point. We didn’t realize I was sick until a worse stage- coughing blood. We think it might be the cause of a Quirk…” Kirishima’s droning voice faded away into the background, and Midoriya let new, more distressed thoughts take over his mind. He was sick? How could that be? He was the #1 Hero, even despite his sudden loss in popularity. He couldn’t just get sick.

Was this how All Might felt when he found out about his injury’s repercussions? Was this how he felt when he found out he could only stay All Might for a couple of hours? He might never be sure now…

…but then something came to him. A realization, all at once. 

“Midoriya? You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden. Is everything okay?” Hastily, he stood up, not answering Kirishima.

“No- I mean,  _ yes-  _ I mean- I have to go!” He stuttered out, pushing his way out of the bedroom to the living room where he grabbed his shoes and pulled them on.  _ That girl. She’s the one. _

“Izuku? Izuku-“ Shouto called worriedly. His husband didn’t answer, ignoring him in favor of pulling on a hoodie draped across their couch. “Midoriya!” He raised his voice, and the man in question looked at him, wide-eyed. 

“Yes?”

“Wh… where are you going?” They stared at each other, for just a few seconds, as Izuku recalled the memories of two weeks before. 

“The grocery store,” he finally stated. “I have an idea.”

Shouto shook his head. “I know if I try to stop you, you’ll go anyways.” He sent the other man a bittersweet smile. “Just be home in time for dinner, alright?” Midoriya grinned.

“Of course,” he said fondly. He shuffled over to Shouto and gave him a quick peck. “Love you!” 

“Love you too.” 

As Midoriya stepped out of their shared apartment, shoes and hoodie thrown on, he took a deep breath and organized his thoughts.

He was Izuku Midoriya.

He was sick with an unknown illness.

He was the holder of One For All.

And he needed a successor.

Thankfully, he had just the person in mind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: A Second Meeting and a Tear-Filled Request


	3. A Second Meeting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend meets up with Akari before being left behind. In the meantime, Midoriya saves a certain someone's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE WHO SUBMITTED OCS, THEY WILL BE IN HERE SOONER OR LATER. PROBABLY LATER BECAUSE I HAVE EXAMS BUT THEY WILL COME SOON
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta reader, @acommontumblsblog!
> 
> I need validation, talk to me at @statsvitenskap on Tumblr pls.

“Aka!” A voice called frantically to Akari as she made her way down to the grocery store. “Aka-chan!!”

_ Chiyoko, please,  _ she thought.  _ Not today…  _

Amara Chiyoko was probably Akari's only friend, both at school and in general. The young blonde had a screechy voice that often made Akari's ear ring, and sure, she could be annoying at times, but she had good intentions, and wasn't that what counted? 

Not now, it didn't, Akari thought, avoiding Chiyoko's gaze. She just wasn't in the mood to listen to Chiyoko's ranting today. Nonetheless, a familiar hand gripped her shoulder, and reluctantly, she turned to face Chiyoko. “Yes, Chiyo?” she asked flatly, using Chiyoko's old nickname. Her hair was up in a long ponytail today, and it bobbed as she bowed apologetically.

“Sorry to bother at such a dark time, Aka-chan,” she said, reading the atmosphere perfectly. “But it was one of my dreams. I think you need to know about it,” she stated matter-of-factly. “Where are you going?” Chiyoko's quirk was called Future Dream, as Akari recalled. Due to her quirk's power to see the future in dreams, she'd been accepted into U.A. as a therapy helper. Could she have seen something about Izo?

“Grocery store,” Akari mumbled in reply.

“Then I'll escort you there. Till then,” Chiyoko winked. “Listen to me. I have a feeling you'll be interested in this.” 

Akari sighed in resignation and nodded tiredly, turning and beginning to continue on her route. Chiyoko followed, bouncing on her heels. “Deku,” she began simply. “It was about Deku.” Akari scoffed and turned her head away, ready to ignore Chiyoko.“You were in it,” she continued, and Akari raised an eyebrow. “You and him were fighting together, but he… he looked sick.” She stopped in her tracks and shook her head. “Something I couldn't recognize, even after all that research you and I did on diseases… speaking of which, are you still planning on going to U.A. for that internship with Bandage Boy?” Akari nodded silently. “Good. You could learn more about whatever it was.”

“So we were fighting together?” Akari asked quietly. “Side by side?” Chiyoko nodded excitedly. Akari nodded again and turned around to continue on to the grocery store. 

“Would you like me to come with you, Aka-chan?” She heard Chiyoko call, but it was too late. She was already long gone.

* * *

 

Midoriya sat on the bench outside the grocery store and looked at his watch. 

5:00.

He needed to be back by 7:00, so he'd leave at 6:30. Simple as that. Till then, he could wait. He was sure All Might had waited a long time to find someone like him, so he could wait a little while longer.  _ As long as I need,  _ he thought.  _ I'll find her, and if I don't, I'll have found someone else by then. _ Midoriya grinned to himself despite the unsure thoughts floating through his head.  _ And I'll do it with a smile, too. _

Suddenly, Midoriya noticed a familiar jacket flash through the crowd on the street- a Deku hoodie. No one would dare wear one of those, not with the allegations…

...no one but her, at least. 

He got up from the bench, ready to cross the street, when the blare of a truck horn silenced his thoughts. His gaze flittered over to see the sight of a girl walking across the street, not looking both ways. A truck, trying to slam on the brakes, was going to hit the young woman, who probably had so much life left to live...

…okay, maybe he could wait a  _ little _ longer to find his successor. Surely she’d turn up somewhere sooner or later- he could wait as long as he needed. Midoriya made up his mind then and jumped at the girl, arms spread out to catch her. He slammed into her and pushed her to the curb as the truck skid behind him, still trying to hit the brakes. He heard the screech of the truck’s skidding on the road but only kept his eyes on the girl. “Miss,” he asked breathlessly, “Are you okay…?” He froze up suddenly.  _ No. No way… _

The girl blinked owlishly, her dark blue hair sticking up in all directions from the sudden tackle. Green met green as both pairs of eyes widened, one in surprise, the other in joy. 

He'd found her.

Akari stared up at Deku, who seemed to be staring at her with a weird kind of glee. “D-Deku…?” she shuffled back uncomfortably. His face fell, and he reached out towards her. 

His hand fell midair, and he scratched his neck awkwardly. “Sorry, Miss…” He paused, and Akari inserted her name.

“Aihi. Aihi Akari.” 

Somehow, while meeting Deku, she seemed to have forgotten all about why she was here. The glee of meeting her idol had completely taken over, and she realized that it would probably be best to try to remember why she had come to the grocery-

-oh right. Izo.

She furrowed her brow, trying to keep the inevitable tears from flooding back. “Aihi,” she heard Deku call. “Aihi, what's wrong?”

Akari gulped, but it felt like there was a rock in her throat. She tried to speak, but slowly, tears began to rush through without her realizing. She tried again, but only choking noises came out as tears fell from her face to the ground. She was going to turn away, embarassed out of her mind, before Deku steered her away from the crowds on the street and instead into an alley. “Aihi,” he stated sternly, sounding like his mentor, All Might(or at least, the clips she'd seen of him long ago). “What happened?” 

She shook her head and stared down at the ground. Why was he doing this? He didn't need to help her, comfort her-

-but then again, he was a hero. It was his job, wasn't it? To help others when they were in need… well, she was certainly in need at the moment. 

So all at once, without thinking, Akari buried her face into Deku’s chest and sobbed. She felt him freeze up, before warming up to the feeling and hugging her back. As she cried, he rubbed little circles into her back and whispered comforting words into her ear. 

Midoriya was extremely confused. 

This girl- Aihi Akari- was crying, no,  _ sobbing _ into his chest.

He wasn't worrying about his dry cleaning bill, or what Shouto might think when he saw tear stains on the front of his hoodie, but instead worried for this girl's safety. Did she have family problems? Was it just stress? Questions flooded his mind, but he ignored them in favor of hugging her back. 

“Would you like to tell me what happened?” He asked carefully, after about five agonizing minutes of tears. Aihi then pulled herself from his chest and looked up at Midoriya. She took a shaky breath and nodded. 

“I'm...I'm sorry,” she sighed. 

Midoriya shook his head. “You're fine! I'm sure there's a perfectly valid reason for all this.” Aihi nodded silently and pulled out her phone. She tapped on it for a few seconds before showing him the screen. 

 

MISSING BOY: AIHI IZO

LAST SEEN: XX/XX/20XX

WEARING: GROUND ZERO HOODIE, YELLOW SHORTS, DARK RED SHIRT

IF FOUND, DEAD OR ALIVE, CALL: XXX-XXXX

 

Midoriya shook his head in disbelief. “That's… your brother…?” Aihi stared at the ground and nodded again. Midoriya looked carefully at the picture of the young boy this time.

He seemed to be about 9 or 10, with the same wavy hair tooping his head like Aihi's. However, it was a pale yellow, reminding him a little bit of Aoyama. His piercing red eyes matched young Kacchan’s in every way, and it scared him just a little, but the pout on his mouth countered it, making him seem disappointed, like he didn't get exactly what he wanted for his birthday.

“He's lost…?” Midoriya asked, and Aihi shakily nodded. This time, he initiated the hug, wondering why young people like her were forced to go through things like this. A lost, likely dead, brother would be heartbreaking. Hugging her tightly, he could faintly hear her sobbing into his chest once again. She pulled away first this time, seemingly calmer than before.

“Deku,” she began.

“Midoriya,” he corrected. “Just call me Midoriya. Deku… is too recognizable.”

She nodded. “Midoriya,” she continued. “I have a feeling you wanted to tell me something…” Midoriya's eyes widened.

“How did you know?” She shrugged silently and looked up at Midoriya expectantly. He looked around awkwardly. “Miss Aihi, you already seem to have so much on your plate-”

She cut in, replying, “Anything to distract myself from… him,” and somehow, Midoriya understood. Aihi didn't want to worry about her brother all day, wondering where in the world he could be or whether or not he was dead. Whatever she could do to distract herself from her current situation, she would do. However, with the new information about her he'd been given, Midoriya was still reluctant.

“I don't know, Miss-”

“Well, I do. You wouldn't need me for no reason,” she replied with a authoritative tone. “Tell me what you need me for.” 

_ Well, he couldn't say no to that tone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A Successor
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. A Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari agrees.  
> ...Midoriya didn't expect that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG I HAD EXAMS,, as apology, a bonus chapter will come directly after this one.
> 
> thanks to @acommontumblsblog for beta reading this and the bonus chapter!

“You've got to be kidding me,” Akari stated simply, cheeks still glistening with her leftover tears, mouth gaping in surprise. “You want me to be your successor?”

Deku- er, Midoriya- shrugged. “When you say it like that, it sounds insane.” 

“That's because it is!” 

Akari stared at her idol, someone she'd only dreamed of ever talking to, trying to take in the moment. Deku/Midoriya-  _ the Deku- _ wanted her as his successor. He was joking. Was it April Fool's Day? No, it wasn't- but there was no way this could possibly be true! Maybe this was just some really good cosplayer faking it, laughing on the inside? 

Midoriya sighed and looked Akari in the eyes as green met green again. 

She'd seen those eyes so many times, in every interview she'd ever seen- they couldn't just be replicated. At least, not without Akari catching it. If there was any moment she would have caught a faker, it would be now, as Midoriya- the real Midoriya- glared into her eyes.  _ Trust him, if only for now.  _

“Aihi,” he began, placing his hands on Akari's shoulders to steady the shaking girl. “When we met, you know what you said to me first?” 

Akari shook her head slowly and tried to recall her words from that day. Thankfully, Midoriya continued for her.

“You said that it wasn't my fault. The deaths of the Quirkless children.”

Akari blinked. “...and?”

“That's it!” Midoriya grinned. “No one, not even children younger than you, has said that. They all believe the media's allegations, no matter their age, gender, quirk or not-” He gripped Akari's shoulders tighter. “-they all believe the media.” He let his hands fall to his sides. “Except you. You're the exception, and the only one since they started blaming me, at that.” He grew quiet, startling Akari, and finished, “There's something about you. I don't know what it is just yet, but it's something, and it makes you the only person I could consider to pass my Quirk to-”

He slammed a hand to his mouth, and Akari's eyes widened to size of dinner plates. “Pass what now-?!”

He placed his hands back onto Akari's shoulders. “Well, now you don't seem to have a choice. Yes,” Midoriya's voice fell to a whisper, “You can pass Quirks onto people- at least, I can pass mine. All Might gave me mine, and now, I'll be giving mine to you.” He held out a hand nervously for Akari to shake. “What do you say, Aihi?”

Akari stared blankly at Midoriya, thinking through her choices. This was all happening so quickly- this was so much to process so quickly. What would her parents say? Would they approve? What if…

...what if Izo came back and she wasn't able to see him?

Then again, using Midoriya’s Quirk, she could find him herself. It wouldn't be that big of a problem, surely. But what if he was never found, or if when she became a hero like Midoriya, she died and left her parents all alone? They'd already lost one child, they couldn't lose another…

...but a memory resurfaced then, and a scene came back to Akari. Something with her and Izo, poor Izo, on her last day of middle school- 

_ “Nee-san,” Izo began, pulling at the hem of her shirt to get her attention, wearing his little green Deku gloves so his Quirk wouldn't affect her. Akari looked down.  _

_ “Yeah, Izo?” _

_ “Are you going to become a hero in high school?”  _

_ Akari's eyes widened, with no idea what to say. Though her Quirk was rare, it wasn't good for combat. It would be much too difficult for her to become a typical Hero like the ones her brother idolized… but it was worse for him, wasn't it? _

_ Asylum caused anyone Izo touched to become insane. It was why he always wore his gloves. Kids his age who learned about what he did with his Quirk teased him, Akari knew.  _

_...she knew because she was teased for being the sister of a kid with such a Quirk. The only person she had was Chiyoko, who saw something in Izo that no one else did. Maybe someday he'd do something special that she had seen. _

_ But back to Izo's question. Would she become a hero in high school…? _

_ Akari smiled and patted her brother's head. “Of course, Izo,” she lied. “What else?”  _

_ Izo stared at her with awe-filled eyes. Their color matched his idol's, Ground Zero, while his hair was just like Can't Stop Twinkling’s, Akari noticed. She smiled fondly as Izo cheered and hopped around excitedly. “Nee-san's gonna be a hero! Nee-san's gonna be a hero!”  _

The memory left just as quickly as it came. Remembering Izo was difficult. Even thinking about him left a lump in Akari's throat. She bravely swallowed it down. Izo would want this. 

She'd become a hero. 

She'd find her brother.

She would be Deku's successor.

Simple as that.

Akari looked down at Midoriya’s outstretched hand, took it, and shook it. 

“Deku, you've got yourself a successor.”

* * *

 

Oh no. 

He didn't think she was actually going to accept.

“Deku, you've got yourself a successor,” Aihi stated, as Midoriya froze up mid-handshake. What now? He hadn't planned anything at all, he had basically no idea what to do, he couldn't just steal this girl off the streets-

“Midoriya?” Aihi waved her hand in front of his dumbfounded face. “Midoriya-san!” She snapped a couple times to shake him from his trance. 

“Ah- guh- I'm sorry!” He struggled to speak. “I just… didn't expect you to say yes.”

Aihi shrugged in reply. “Can't blame you. I didn't either for a second there.” She glanced around the alley. “So what now? Is there some kind of ritual or something?” Midoriya shook his head. 

“No. However, if you want to possess my Quirk, your body will have to be ready for the task. It isn't easy.” He walked around Aihi, looking down at her, examining her muscles, calculating the damage her body might take. “You seem to be more or less ready. Do you exercise?” Aihi nodded.

“I've been wanting to go to U.A. as a General Student to become a healer. You still have to have good strength to be enrolled so you look good during the-”

“-Sports Festival,” Midoriya finished, knowing the requirements. “Interesting.” He'd asked Shinsou about the General Ed. classes, but he'd never been given a clear answer. The now Pro Hero had hated the General Ed. classes, for reasons Midoriya still didn't know completely. “Well, that makes my job easier.” A thought came to mind then, something that might help Aihi put things into perspective. “In that case, I have something to show you before we start our training officially.”

“How long will it take?” Aihi asked. “My parents will get worried if it's too late…”

Midoriya ruffled the girl's hair and grinned. “In that case, go home. Get some sleep, and we'll meet again. How about outside this grocery store tomorrow? 9 A.M?” 

Aihi smiled softly and nodded. “Sounds good, Midoriya-san.”

Midoriya let out a choked noise. In all honesty, he'd never been called by a title like -san before, at least not by someone like Aihi. “Y-you don't have to call me that, Aihi,” he said. “Just Midoriya will do.”

Aihi smirked and turned away from Midoriya. “Sounds good, Midoriya.” She turned away, about to leave him in the alley, before turning back one last time. “...and thank you.” She finished, with a nostalgic look in her eye. “For everything.” But before he could ask exactly what she meant, she turned around and ran away, presumably towards her home.

Midoriya smiled to himself. Aihi reminded him so much of his young self, yet she was so different. It seemed to him that she mainly agreed with him because she wanted to save her brother. That was okay, though. The tragedy was so recent that he would expect that. She'd learn the meaning of being a hero, especially if she was anything like him, and who knows? Maybe she would save her brother along the way.

All Might's voice rang out from Midoriya's phone.

_ I AM HERE! I AM HERE! _

He smiled at the sound. Long ago, Toshinori had changed his ringtone to Midoriya shouting “I am here!” so Midoriya had done the same, with All Might's voice instead. After All Might's death, he'd never had the heart to change it. He smiled fondly at the memory, pulled the phone out of his pocket, and pressed “Accept.” “Hello?”

“Midoriya, where are you?”

The man in question flushed red, down to every last freckle. “S-Shouto? What's wrong?”

Shouto sighed. “Just come home… I got worried. Did you find what you were looking for?”

Midoriya brightened up immediately. “Oh, yes!” He began walking out of the alley, towards his own apartment. He began talking to his husband about the day's events. “By the way, could you call Bakugou and Kirishima for when I get back?”

“Why?”

“Well,” Midoriya smiled fondly, though he knew his husband couldn't see it, “let's just say I'd like to visit. Tell them I'm bringing someone along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Cristal Clear (BONUS)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. (BONUS) Cristal Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG GORE WARNING. THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS CHAPTER KILLS CARELESSLY, SO IF YOU AREN'T OKAY WITH THAT, YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER ENTIRELY (It's not that important to the plot anyhow)
> 
> thanks to @acommontumblsblog for beta reading this chapter!

Cristal pulled on her Deku hoodie and stepped out of the shop. “Thanks mom,” she called towards the woman in the back room. “Be back soon.” 

She began the trek to the warehouse her family owned for their own physical training. Generations of her family had trained their Quirks there, preparing. Her uncle had failed in the family mission. 

Cristal promised herself she would not end the same way. 

Her mother was of another family and had no idea what the family business really was. Her Quirk was making weapons with her own blood through blood crystallization. It was Cristal's namesake, reminding her that no matter what, her mother's ego would forever be bigger than her love for her own daughter. She thought her Quirk was powerful- but she had no idea. 

As she walked past people on the street, she bumped into one after another. One touch. That was all it took. 

Cristal smiled in satisfaction, ignoring the screech of a truck on the street as it braked for someone who probably hadn't looked both ways. She continued on her walk, tapping people and bumping shoulders, hoping to find the right person-

-and suddenly, she stood in front of the warehouse. A teleportation Quirk. How lucky! Cristal grinned and stepped into the dark, empty warehouse. 

“Hello?” she called. “Anyone in?” 

Only a whine of pain came from the darkness today. Cristal beamed. Maybe the kid had shut up. Maybe today, the torture would break him, finally! That kid was too strong, too used to torture for his own good. Compared to heroes she'd watched her Auntie Toga torture and stab, this kid was strong. It was kind of pathetic, honestly.

Grinning giddily, she touched the skull by the warehouse door that was glued to the wall in place of a light switch. She reached out and a beam of light erupted from her hand. Thank goodness she was a fast learner. 

“Hey, kiddo,” she said sweetly, shining the light onto the kid's bloodied face. “Ready to give me your Quirk?” 

The boy growled weakly, the effect weakened by the bruising and blood covering his face. “Never! Ground Zero wouldn't, so neither will-” 

Cristal grabbed a knife from the counter nearby and slammed it into the young boy's arm. He shrieked, and Cristal said simply, “Honey, I don't want to kill you. But if you don't agree to stay and help me with my mission, then I'll have to.” 

Tears streaked the young boy's face. His once blond hair was streaked with red. So much red. Cristal loved that sight.The red of blood, of the pain of her enemies. Weakly, he shook his head and Cristal scoffed, sick of the boy's persistence. “Whatever.” 

She grabbed a gun from the counter this time and a gunshot rang out. “We really didn't have to make it like this,” she said simply, speaking to herself at this point. “You could have surrendered your Quirk… in all honesty, I don't even know how you were able to hold it from me.” She glared at the fresh corpse as she pulled the kid's body from his original place. “You must be strong. Unusually strong for a kid your age. Maybe it's because of your Quirk.” 

Cristal thought for a moment. “You know, I didn't even know it was possible to hold a Quirk from me. Maybe that's a con of my Quirk letting me take living  _ and _ dead people’s Quirks. Though, again, that's only if I know what it was before they died, which is so stupid…” She grabbed a cleaver and chopped the boy's head off for safekeeping in case she needed his Quirk and it wore off. 

Kicking the body out of her way, she touched another skull and sprayed water all over herself to clean up all the blood. Didn't want to make a scene leaving the warehouse, now did she? After leaving the child's head on the nearby counter, she left the warehouse satisfied. 

Phase One complete. Now time for Phase Two.

Cristal smiled up at the sky and asked no one in particular, “Now are you proud of me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...now back to your regularly scheduled programming.


End file.
